1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding metal windows and more particularly to a plastic guide for centering a vent sash within the jamb.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a single hung metal frame window, generally the movable vent is required to have some means for maintaining the vent centered within the hamb since most jambs are not truly square. Also, means must be provided to prevent the sliding vent metal frame from rubbing the frame of the fixed sash. Various devices have been used in the prior art as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 114,253 Bacheller; 174,029 Talbott; 603,783 Denhame; 1,502,644 Campbell; 1,701,548 Snyder; 1,760,227 Appleby; 2,288,077 Fabry; 2,450,078 Booth, Jr.; 2.505,638 Day; 2,781,876 Van Fleet.
None of these disclosures are entirely satisfactory for modern signle hung metal frame windows used in residential construction. There is thus a need for a low cost, effective vent guide which will permit the movable vent to slide easily and without jamming.